fhanidanfandomcom-20200213-history
Efir II of Anglaria
History of Efir II of Anglaria Early Life Efir Anglarius was born as the son of Uldor, Duke of Norgan and Marcia Balba, Lady of Dorvon. His maternal great-grandfather was the Anglarian Hero Marcius Balbus. His paternal grandparents were the future King Hopnor I of Anglaria and Queen Salma. Efir was a male-line descendant of High King Anglar. At his birth, Efir's paternal great-grandfather was King of Anglaria, Harthan I of Anglaria. On August 1st 1427 Efir married Tuza, the daughter of Tuzan, Duke of Argon, who had died of an illness the year before. This had made Tuza the Duchess of Argon and the last male-line descendant of the great politician Tuvman. On December 12th 1427 King Harthan died and Hopnor succeeded him. However Hopnor continued to live in Ufir and led the daily rule to the Senate. On July 16th 1429 Efir's daughter Tuza Anglaria. Efir's second child was born on November 19th 1430, this was his son and heir Firon Anglarius. His third child, his son Marcius Anglarius, was born on July 20th 1432. In 1433 Efir's father Uldor became a senator and a leading man in the Aristocratic Party (AP). In the elections of 1434 Uldor was the new leader of the AP and Darius Maximus the new leader of the DPP. They became the new Consuls. On March 28th 1436 Efir's fourth child was born, a daughter named Salma Anglaria, named after Efir's grandmother. On January 26th 1439 Efir's fifth child was born, another son named Aldan Anglarius. In 1440 Dirgon and Aelius Balbus became the new Consuls. They declared that Hopnor had been a King only in title and they wanted to give his son Uldor the power of the King. Uldor was declared Supreme Ruler of the Senate and the Anglarian People. To Hopnor this was treason and he returned to Irgalon. . He took Uldor's title and excluded him from succession. Tiberius Gladius, Darius Maximus, Aelius Balbus, Veridius Lucillus, John Oak and Dirgon were banished. They left the country on February 4th 1441 to live with the Hillmen of Ornin. Claudius Balbus tried to murder Hopnor, but he failed and was executed. In August 1442 Hopnor got ill and he died on August 22nd. Hopnor's 22 years old, illegitimate son Hopnor Calpurnius Anglarius tried to take the throne but the Senate declared Uldor's removal from succession unlawfull and he was crowned King of Anglaria. Hopnor Calpurnius Anglarius was killed by the Royal Guard on the orders of Prefect Marcius Balbus. Reign of Uldor Uldor started his reign with making sure Dirgon remained in Anglaria. However he refused to let Tiberius Gladius, Darius Maximus, Aelius Balbus, Veridius Lucillus and John Oak return. They had been his political enemies and he was happy to be rid of them. Prefect of the Royal Guard and Uldor's father-in-law Marcius Balbus I, Earl of Dorvon however pleaded for the return of his cousin Aelius Balbus and his brother-in-law Darius Maximus. Uldor then allowed them to return. Veridius Lucillus and John Oak secretly came with them, but they were discovered. They were put to trial. Veridius Lucillus was sued for: illegal return from banishment, the murder of Tyson Black, corruption and fraude. He was declared guilty of all and put to death. John Oak was sued for: illegal return from banishment and High Treason against the Monarchy, which was based on his republican views. He too was declared guilty of all charges and put to death. Darius Maximus had defended them in the trials and Uldor considered this too High Treason. There had not been a Consul yet since Dirgon and Balbus had been banished. Therefore Uldor appointed a new Consul. He desired only one and appointed Dirgon as the first Sole Consul. In 1444 Efir joint the Senate and Uldor appointed him Leader of the AP. He was joint by his cousin Sírianus as his second man. Aelius Balbus resumed his position as leader of the DPP. Efir and Sírianus were together the new Consuls, since the people had lost confidence in the DPP. On December 5th 1446 Efir's sixth child was born, another son named Sírianus Anglarius. Whom he had named after his fellow Consul and cousin. In 1449 during the new elections Sírianus led the AP and Marcius Balbus returned to politics to lead the DPP. They were the new Consuls. On September 23rd 1450 Uldor suddenly died. Efir succeeded him as King of Anglaria. Reign Efir found in Uldor's working room the last testament of Hopnor I of Anglaria. It stated that Sírianus was his successor. This made Sírianus the legal heir to Anglarian throne. Efir told this to the Senate and he asked Consul Sírianus what he wanted to do. He could claim the throne which would mean Efir had to surrender it or Civil War would follow. Or he could withdraw his claim, preventing Civil War and allowing Efir to remain King. Sírianus did the latter and the Senate was overjoyed. Efir then, with the help of Sirianus reformed both the State and the Army. From now on the First Consul would be elected just by the Nobility and the Second Consul by the Commoners. The Senate would consist of 100 senators, excluding the Consuls and Ministers. Military Officers were not allowed to hold any State position, except for Governor, while in command of an Army. The Senate would present the King with idea's for laws, with the Consuls as Chairmen of the Senate. The First Consul is the Chairman in the uneven months and the Second Consul in the even. The First Consul is responsible for appointing The ministers of Trade and Finance, while the Second Consul appoints The ministers of Justice and Agriculture. The final minister, the minister of War and Defense is appointed by the King himself. The minister of Defense would also bear the military title of Marshal. These laws would go in effect on January 1st 1455. Sirianus was then elected First Consul and to everybody'surprise the Commoners elected Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius, illegitimate son of, Hopnor I of Anglaria as Second Consul. Efir appointed his eldest son Firon Anglarius as Minister of War and Defense. Sirianus made his son Aelius Sirianus Minister of Trade and Marcius Balbus Minister of Finance. Aemillius made Aelius Balbus Minister of Justice and his grandfather Aelius Calpurnius the Minister of Agriculture. Family Matters Efir decided That his descendants should all form different houses. Therefore he made his sons add another name. Firon Anglarius became Firon Anglarius Rex, Marcius Anglarius became Marcius Anglarius Dorvonius, because he had been named Marcius Balbus I, Earl of Dorvon's heir. Aldan Anglarius became Aldan Anglarius Felix and Sirianus Anglarius became Sirianus Anglarius Curio. On July 4th 1456 Firon married Hythia, the daughter of King Hythar III of Marduin. Only seven days later Tuza married Aelius Sírianus. On October 6th Marcius married Claudia Balba, granddaughter of Aelius Balbus. On August 14th 1457 Firon's son Aurelinus Anglarius Rex was born. On Septmber 3rd Aldan Anglarius Felix married Farma Síriana, daughter of Sírianus. On December 9th Marcius' sons Marcius Anglarius Dorvonius II and Claudius Anglarius Dorvonius were born. On August 16th 1458 Tuza's son Efir Sírianus was born. On August 18th Firon's daughters Hythia Anglaria Rex and Tuza Anglaria Rex were born. On August 21st Fharthan, a Prince of Haforia. Efir liked him a lot and took him as a student. On September 30th he married Efir's daughter Salma Anglaria. On January 19th 1459 Aldan's daughter Síriana Anglaria Felix was born. On March 8th Dorvonia Anglaria, Marcius' daughter was born. On November 3rd Firon's daughter Aurelia Anglaria Rex was born. New Government In November 1459 Marcius Anglarius Dorvonius was elected First Consul and Aurelius Balbus II Second Consul. Marcius chose Sírianus, Duke of Ufir as Minister of Trade and Aldan Anglarius Felix as Minister of Finance. Aurelius chose his nephew Claudius Balbus II as Minister of Agriculture and Senator Valkor Richman as Minister of Justice. The Death of Marcius Balbus On December 30th 1460 Marcius Balbus I, Earl of Dorvon died. He posthumously adopted Marcius Anglarius Dorvonius as his son. His name was then changed to Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus. His sons were renamed Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus II and Claudius Balbus Anglarianus. His daughter was renamed Marcia Balba Dorvonia. Efir then made Dorvonius Duke of Dorvon. Marcius Balbus was burried in Dorvon in a great tomb. The city Dorvius was then renamed Balba. On January 14th Dorvonius' son Marcius Balbus Anglarianus was born. Later Reign On March 19th 1461 Fharthan Haforius Anglarius, son of Fharthan and Salma is born. On April 30th Firon's son Efir Anglarius Rex was born. On december 4th Aldan's son Darius Anglarius Felix was born. On February 22nd 1462 Tuza had a daughter named Firia Síriana. On August 19th Dorvonius had another son, Aurelius Balbus Anglarianus. On January 9th 1464 Sírianus Anglarius Curio married Dirga, daughter of Dirgon II, Earl of Efir. On March 8th March 1463 Fhartillus Haforius Anglarius, son of Fharthan and Salma is born. On November 21st Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I was elected First Consul and Valkor Richman Second Consul. Aldan and Sírianus kept their positions, but Valkor appointed Quintus Rigillus as Minister of Agriculture and Aurelius Balbus II as Minister of Justice. On February 4th 1465 Dirgon Anglarius Curio, son of Sírianus and Dirga is born. When Dirgon II, Earl of Efir, died a month later the House of Aldan went extinct. He posthumously adopted Sírianus and he was renamed Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus and his son was renamed Dirgon Aldanius Anglarianus. Sírianus inherited the title Earl of Efir, but Efir appointed him Duke of Efir. Queen Tuza then abandoned her title Countess of Alon and Aldan was made Duke of Alon. On May 14th 1466 Harthan Aldanius Anglarianus, son of Sírianus and Dirga is born. On August 22nd 1468 Fhartha Haforia, daughter of Fharthan and Salma is born. On January 17th 1469 King Hafor VII of Haforia died and Fharthan was proclaimed King of Haforia. However he took the title Emperor of Haforia. Sírianus Aldanius Anglarianus went with him as the new Ambassador of Anglaria in Haforia. In November Dorvonius was again elected First Consul and Claudius Balbus II Second Consul. All Ministers kept their positions, except for Aurelius Balbus, who retired. He was replaced by Claudius Balbus III, son of Claudius Balbus II. On July 4th 1471 Fharthan's daughter, Salma Haforia was born. On April 25th 1472 Aelius Sírianus died. Efir wanted Tuza to marry Claudius Balbus III, to strengthen ties with the most powerful family after his own. However the Balbi refused, knowing that they would be promoted to Nobility, decreasing their chances to become Consul or Minister. She then married Quintus Rigillus, who was quite a bit older than her. Quintus had a son, Quintus Rigillus II and he was engaged to Aemillia Calpurnia, granddaughter of Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius. Efir wanted Rigillus to break off this engagement but he refused. They were married on September 17th 1472. Their son Quintus Rigillus III was born on October 13th 1473. Claudius Balbus III was also married, he married Hopna Darcia, daughter of Ioannes Darcius Anglarius on April 14th 1474. In November again the Consuls were elected. Quintus Sírianus, second son of Sírianus, Duke of Ufir, was elected First Consul and Darius Fasanus, a senator from Dordrecht, was elected Second Consul. Quintus made Aldan Anglarius Felix Minister of Finance and Ulyssius Valerius, Duke of Irgon, Minister of Trade. Darius made Claudius Balbus II Minister of Justice and Claudius Balbus III Minister of Agriculture. War with Haforia On May 1st 1475 Fharthan invaded Marduin. He quickly conquerd Mirag and on May 13th he began the seige on Istit, where the Royal Family resided. King Hythar IV of Marduin was killed in battle and succeeded by his son Harthan III of Marduin. He surrendered and was captured by Fharthan who executed him on May 16th. Titular Hygor, nephew of Hythar IV, was now King of Marduin, until Fharthan executed him too, exterminating the male line of the Royal House of Marduin. Efir, who had been a close friend of Hythar and who was closely related to him, was now angry with Fharthan and making ready for war to free Marduin. Fharthan knew this and formed an alliance with King Borgol II of Wildland. Both made themselves ready for war with Anglaria. Borgol invaded Orondia on May 28th 1476 with 1.3 million soldier. Efir had only one legion stationed in Orondia, led by Aelius Maxinus. He was killed in battle. The remainder of the army fled to Dorvon. Dorvonius Balbus Anglarianus I was there and he was made a general by Efir. He appointed Volcarius Falaginus, as the general of the remainder of the legion of Orondia, which was soon filled up to again hold 100,000 men. Dorvonius, Volcarius, Efir and Juno Silvius led an army of 400,000 soldiers against Borgol's army Efir also sent Firon Anglarius Rex, Quintus Rigillus I and Aemillus Calpurnius Anglarius with an army of 300,000 men to the city Haladin to fight Fharthan if he would invade Anglaria. Fharthan however was faster and had already conquered Haladin when they arrived. There was a fierce battle and Rigillus was killed. Firon and Aemillius retreated with the 140,000 remaining soldiers. Fharthan conquered all of Anglaria up to the river Anglin. Firon and Aemillius left for Irgalon and they were joint by General Ioannes Darcius Anglarius and General Quintus Rigillus II. Meanwhile Efir defeated Borgol and he surrendered. Fharthan then formed an alliance with King Vargus II of the Hillmen. Together they invaded Trisii and Xarmir and conquered both regions, who were both given to Vargus. Efir returned to Irgalon to speak with Firon. Dorvonius was then given command of the armies in the north. He commanded 300,000 soldiers and together with Borgol they attacked the Xarmir and Trisii regions. They conquered both regions and killed King Vargus II. Tiberius Gladius III then took the crown and was made King of the Hillmen. He made peace with Borgol and joint with Fharthan in a conquest against Anglaria. They conquered Argon, Dorvon and Orondia. Anglaria was now incredibly weak and Dorvonius and Aemillius Calpurnius Anglarius had been killed in battle. Death Efir then took command himself and attacked Fharthan's armies with 3 legions. However Fharthan commanded 600,000 men and Tiberius was with him with another 100,000 men. Borgol had also sent his son Orgnoz with another 500,000 men. Efir and Quintus Rigillus II both died in battle here on February 3rd 1473. Firon succeeded him as King of Anglaria as King Firon II of Anglaria. Sírianus was after Efir's death left Fharthan's side with 50,000 men. Category:Men Category:Anglarians Category:Kings of Anglaria